The Olympian Chronicles: Learn to Fly
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: The boy made a fatal mistake: he flew in his domain.  Or is it such a bad mistake after all?  SLASH ZEUS/PERCY OR ZERCY SMUT TOO SO DON'T FLAME!


The Olympian Chronicles: Learn to Fly

A/N: Hey folks. I'm Dei and this is my first time writing slash, so please forgive me if it sucks ass. Thank you. Okay, this is a challenge from Felicity Dream. This is Zeus/Percy, so if you don't like it, leave now. I mean it. I don't take shit, alright? Oh, and I don't own anything.

Prompt Words: Fear or Illicit

He will allow him to get away this time. And only this time. No, that's not true. He wants the boy to fly. When he flies, he is in his domain. And in his domain, he can do anything he wishes. In the sky, no one can stop him, not even Poseidon.

As Percy flew ever higher, Zeus licked his lips. Just a few more minutes, and his prize would be his. The Son of Poseidon had foolishly believed that flying with his daughter would keep him from making him eat voltage. That had never been the plan in the first place. Why would he electrocute dear Percy?

Meanwhile, Percy was stuck in his own thoughts. He was scared out of his wits. Zeus had mentioned something about the Master Bolt, as far as Percy could remember, last time they had met. Not to mention what would happen if he ever flew again. He shuddered as he thought about the torture he would go through. But Thalia was with him. He wouldn't blast his own daughter out of the skies would he?

Suddenly, the plane started to shake. The sky split open with thunder. Lightning cracked the sky. He saw Thalia kneel down in prayer to her father, looking a sickly green. He was probably looking the same. Then he saw a blinding white light and everything disappeared.

Percy found himself in a blinding white room on a bed with white sheets. When he looked up, he saw the impeccably dressed Zeus standing above him, looking…hungry? And definitely not for Chinese food.

"L-Lord Zeus? I…" Percy trailed off. Zeus just sat down beside him.

"You've heard the myth of Ganymede, correct?" Percy nodded, "Then you know that I easily tire of Hera and mortal women…" Zeus trailed off, looking sheepish. Percy was afraid to get killed, but he believed he understood the gist of what Zeus wanted with him. Shyly, Percy leaned up to kiss Zeus. A kiss which quickly turned to a heated make-out session. Zeus laid Percy down on the bed and broke the kiss to whisper in his ear, "You know, you are very, very sexy when you blush."

Percy once again blushed again, turning about 20 shades of red. A sly smile broke Zeus's face before he began to unbutton the boy's ocean blue shirt. Percy moaned when Zeus began to suck down his neck and rolled his earlobe between his teeth. Zeus just smirked and continued his ministrations. Zeus mercilessly sucked Percy's nipples, taking great pleasure from the boy's mewls of ecstasy. The sky god trailed kisses down Percy's toned body and smirked again. The years of fighting and quests had toned the boy's body. He ran his lips over every scar he could find. The boy had toned his body from swimming also. His body was lithe and sleek, one of Poseidon's most handsome children. And no god on Olympus could disagree.

As Zeus trailed down Percy's body, he paid no mind to the raging sea below. Poseidon knew damned well what he was doing and there was no stopping it, not if he raged for all of eternity. Zeus swiftly and skillfully pulled Percy's jeans down, earning an indignant squeal from the demigod beneath him. Zeus smiled and pressed his mouth to Percy's while pulling a small bottle from the nightstand. While still making out with the boy, he poured a small amount of lube on his fingers.

"Percy," the god said softly. Percy's eyes fluttered open; he hadn't realized that he'd closed them. Zeus looked into the flushed face of the teen below him and said, "This will be uncomfortable, but only for a while."

"L-Lord Z-Zeus? Whaa- ahh." Whatever Percy was going to say flew out the window the second Zeus pushed one of his slicked fingers into Percy's entrance. Zeus was correct, it was uncomfortable. But after a short while, Percy became accustomed to Zeus's finger. That is, until he pushed another finger inside Percy, scissoring his fingers and drawing a pained groan from the demigod. Zeus added a third finger, pumping in and out, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make Percy scream his name. After thrusting in at odd angles, Percy moaned loudly.

"Oh gods, please, more Zeus please, more, oh gods…" Percy panted this mantra over and over as Zeus hit the bundle again. Zeus, satisfied that Percy had been stretched enough, pulled out (earning a displeased squeal from Percy) and slicked his manhood with the lube. Percy opened his eyes once more and saw the size of Zeus's manhood and gulped. No wonder Zeus had used three fingers to stretch him. Zeus pulled Percy into an artful and bruising kiss and pushed inside Percy's virgin entrance. He was so warm, tight and oh, did he mention tight? Percy whimpered in pain as Zeus rocked his hips, shallowly thrusting in and out. Oh did it ever hurt. But behind the pain, there was amazing ecstasy. Soon, the pain was engulfed by ecstasy and so was Percy. He moaned wantonly, wanted more, harder, and faster. Zeus gave in to ever plead the boy made until they both came hard, Percy slicking Zeus's cock and Zeus spilling his hot seed inside Percy's passage. Zeus could still hear the raging of Poseidon, and now that Percy was out of his pleasure-induced haze, he was sure he did too.

After that they met every weekend. Zeus flew Percy to all kinds of places: Paris, Athens, Rome, Beijing, Tokyo, Hollywood, etc, in his private jet. And you can bet what went on during the flight (wink, wink) all the while Poseidon raged below them. But neither really cared. They had each other, and that was what matter. Well the amazing sex mattered too, but that's really not the point.

Zeus told Hera what had been going on between them. She had been so furious, she left him. This suited Zeus perfectly. He and Percy got married about a month later. Poseidon was totally pissed, as he had been the entire time they had seen each other, but Percy calmed him enough, using the threat of running to the Underworld because Hades would love to have him as the heir to the Dark family (which just the thought of scared the godly shit out of him) to have him approve. And now, Percy is a god and no longer afraid of the great sky.

A/N: So? What do you think? By the way, this is revised. The last one sucked because I was just…grief-stricken (my dad died February 2) so yeah. That's why the last one was so terrible. I still think that this is terrible (it's my first time writing slash so don't kill me!) but yeah. Here it is. The longer version (with smut) Yay! RIP Daddy 1961-2011. Bye! *waves*


End file.
